My Little Yuki
by evilsensei123
Summary: TohruXYuki, KyoXKag. Yuki and Tohru are together and Kyo is going out with Kagura. And maybe some side romances. Tohru is desperate to break the curse! Will her love be broken as well? i'm not good and summaries
1. Intro: Where is Yuki?

My First Fanfic. I was working on this for a year or two. I haven't had the time to post it. At least its finally here. The old one is outdated. It was posted for me by a friend.

Kyo was outside training all day as usual and of course, Shigure was not doing his work and trying to kill Mii by not working. "Kyo! Shigure! Yuki! Its time for dinner!" Tohru yelled.

"As long as we're not having leeks, I'll eat," Kyo said coming in.

"Kyo don't be like that," Shigure had come into the room with Kyo "If Tohru made leeks we should be thanking her you know."

"Fine I'll eat"

"It's ok Kyo. Tonight I didn't make leeks. We're actually out of leeks." Tohru said. _At least until Yuki and I pick more from the secret base. Huh?_ Tohru looked around she saw no Yuki. "Um, Shigure did you see Yuki?" She asked worriedly. "I haven't seen him. Kyo?"

"Like I care where that damn rat went to."

"I'm getting worried. You two eat I'll go look for him."

Tohru leaves the room to go find Yuki. She looks for him in his room. _He's not there. Where could he have gone?_ She ponders for a moment. _The Base!_ She runs out of his room, down the stairs and out the house to find Yuki. I hope he's ok. She runs and runs until she's out of breath. She stops to rest for a moment and leans on the back of a tree. She opens her eyes and she sees Yuki on the ground. "Yuki!"

She runs to him and puts her hand on his forehead. _He's burning up… I know!_ She hugs him and he transforms. Tohru picked him up and grabbed his clothes. She runs back to the house with all her might.

She finally reaches the house. She goes into the dinning room and yells, "Shigure! Yuki has a fever! I found him in the woods and I hugged him so he could transform and..."

"Thank you for bringing him here Tohru. Kyo go get some water for Tohru while I call Ha'ri." Shigure says. Kyo nods and goes into the kitchen to fetch her some water. Tohru sits down to catch her breath. "Here," he hands her the water. "You should take care of yourself better."

"I'm sorry."

Yuki's Dream (Yuki POV)

_Darkness surrounds me._

_It seems so familiar_

_"Why don't you ever listen to me?"_

_Akito?_

_"You will listen!"_

_Ahhhhh! _

_No stop it._

_"You must listen to me!"_

_NOOO!_

_A light?_

_"Yuki!" Tohru's voice_

_Tohru._

_"Take Care Yuki!" Tohru's voice_

_"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble Yuki."_

_Miss Honda_

End Yuki's Dream

Yuki opens his eyes to see a crying Tohru. "Yuki! You're awake! I was so worried when I saw you collapsed on the ground."

"I'm fine Miss Honda"

"Yuki"

"Huh?"

"Did you call me Tohru?" Silence surrounded the two. Yuki drew closer to her face. Tohru drew closer to him. Yuki pressed his lips against hers and she did the same. She closed her eyes and new this was meant to be. _I love you Yuki._ They drew away from each other and Tohru turned red.

"Yuki are you okay?" Hatori came in the door of Yuki's room. "I'm fine now. I just had a small attack."

"Miss Honda do you want me to take a look at you? You're really red."

"No, No, No. I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me. I'll go down to see how Shigure and Kyo are doing" Tohru leaves the room.

A moment later...

"Yuki I saw what you did to Tohru, You love her don't you? I want an honest answer."

"Yes, I love her" Yuki sounded as if it was a bad thing. "Hatori. Don't tell Akito about this. I don't want Miss Honda hurt. I know neither one of us does."

"Of course. Now let's see what's wrong with you now."

With Kyo and Shigure

"How is Yuki Tohru?" Shigure asked. "He's fine."

"I think you need to see Hatori. You're really red." Kyo suggested. "No no no. I'm fine. I would want Hatori to go o all the trouble over me."

"Suit yourself" Kyo continued eating. As did Shigure and Tohru started eating. A half hour later Yuki and Hatori came down to eat. "How are you feeling?" Shigure asked. "I'm fine. Thank you Miss Honda for saving me" Yuki said. "It's ok. You would have done the same for me." Tohru said

"But of course. A prince must protect his princess."

"WHAT?" Tohru blushed.

"Just kidding" Yuki laughed. "Shut up you stupid ra..." Kyo's mouth was suddenly full of leeks. "Kyo! Here's some water." Tohru hands over some water to Kyo. Hatori interrupted and said to Yuki, "Yuki, I think of you put more leeks down his throat he'll have stomach poisoning, and I don't want to have another person to take care of." Hatori sighed and drank some tea.

"Are you staying for dinner Hatori?" Tohru asked. "If you don't mind, I would like to."

"Of course you can." She grinned and went into the kitchen to get another plate for Hatori.

"I bet you're jealous that I have a little house flower like Tohru. Ha'ri, I bet you'd love to have a person like Tohru so close to..."

"Shigure!" Mii screamed. "You're supposed to be writing your manuscript. The deadline is coming close and... And….WAHHHHH!"

"Alright. Alright. I'll get to work. But after dinner. I mean Tohru made this special meal for us. I don't want it to go to waste." Shigure replied.

"NO EXCUSES DO IT NOW!" Mii screamed.

"Ahhhhh...Ok." Shigure said in defeat.

"That was scary. I'll put your food in the microwave ok Shigure" Tohru said.

Shigure got up and said, "Thank you Tohru. I'll eat..." He was cut off by Mii pulling her ear to his room. "GET TO WORK!"

Chapter 1 Finished. WHEEE!


	2. At School

Chapter 2. I dont do many Author notes. Please enjoy. R&R

AFTER DINNER

Yuki had gone to his room. He remembers all the torture he had received from Akito. Such pain he felt in his heart. It was so heavy with feelings of sadness, depression, love, hate, and concern. He began to cry. He knew that of he and Tohru were to fall in love, Akito would destroy them both. He didn't want that to happen to Tohru. His feelings for her shouldn't come out. Not now at least. A knock on the door was heard.

Tohru had come in Yuki's room. "Yuki?" she said as she peered into the room and entered. "Are you ok? I was worried since you left without a word" She walked to his bed and sat. "I'm fine Miss Honda. Please don't worry about me" he said. She could tell that Yuki had been crying. His eyes were red as he smiled at her. She began to cry herself for some odd reason. "Miss Honda. Are you alright?"

"I don't know why I'm crying. The tear just spilled out" Tohru said. She didn't know the reason why she cried all of a sudden. "Miss Honda……I….I love you" Yuki said. _Now I bet she thinks I'm an idiot. I just can't hide it forever._ "Yuki…I love you too." She loved him more than ever. She wanted to hug him but the curse prevented him from doing so. She kissed him on his lips and Yuki stroked her hair. They broke apart and Tohru and Yuki said goodnight. Tohru went to bed and dreamt of her new Prince Yuki.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

The Prince Yuki Fan Club was in confusion. All the members say that they have seen Yuki and Tohru together all day and they haven't been apart from each other for one second. They reported this to Ex-President Motoko. Motoko was in College and got a teacher's assistant job at her old High School so she could stay with Yuki and still direct the fan club. "This is not acceptable. That witch has gotten too close to Prince Yuki." President Motoko stated. "What do we do! We can't have her near Prince Yuki!" Minami said. "We must figure out a plan to keep them apart!" Number 2 stated.

Yuki and Tohru truly spent all day together. They had already told Hanajima and Arisa the news in the classroom.

"That's great Tohru. We knew that you would find your special someone" Arisa said.

"I sense very good compatibility waves for you two" said Hana. The only one who did not know yet was Kyo. "Hey. What's up?" Kyo said coming into the room. "Kyo, Yuki and I are going out. Is that ok?" said Tohru. Kyo's heart broke into a million pieces. The one he loved another. He screamed in his head denying it (without showing it in his face). _Why! Why Yuki? He thought that damn rat always gets what he wants. All I ever wanted was….._

"Kyo? Is it alright?" Tohru said.

Kyo suddenly thought all he wanted was to make someone happy being close to him. He wanted someone who accepted him as Kyo. Not the Cat. He wanted her to be happy. The truth was that he usually caused much misery, but this one girl had treated him with much care. He finally accepted the fact that they were in love.

"Yeah. It's ok." He finally said. "Kyo…Thank you" Yuki said. "Hey! You called me Kyo" Kyo said. They realized they only called each other damn rat or stupid cat most of the time. "Yuki. You break her heart…I'll break your neck" said Kyo.

"Fair enough, Kyo"

_At least they aren't fighting, too much,_ thought Tohru. "The waves of jealousy are approaching" Hana said. "I AM NOT JEALOUS!" yelled Kyo. He turned bright red. "I meant the Prince Yuki Fan club's waves" she stated. The Yuki Fan club had been listening the whole time through the open door that Kyo forgot to close. "Oh no. They heard. I think we should leave, President" whispered Minami. "Good idea" Motoko whispered back. They crept slowly away from the door. The door suddenly opened wide and an angry Yankee and Psychic stood. "Were you listening to our conversation?" Arisa asked angrily. The Fan club was very frightened. "It's not polite to ease drop." Hana said. Hana sent electric waves to each of their brains (not to kill them but just to hurt them a little) and they ran off screaming.  
Back in an empty classroom used for the Prince Yuki Fan club meetings, Motoko and the members were discussing how they were to get rid of Tohru. "I have just the plan" Motoko said and burned a picture of Tohru. A teacher came in and yelled "MOTOKO! GET BACK TO WORK!"

"So I'll meet you back home when your meetings are done. You don't need to pick me up from work today. I'll be fine" said Tohru. Yuki nodded and kissed her on the cheek. They said goodbye and went their separate ways.

President Motoko, Minami and Number 2, (I don't know the name of that member. I saw the anime and they called her number 2. But if you know her name please tell me) went to go spy on Tohru. They followed her to work and waited until it was over. Tohru came outside and saw the club. "You have been too close to Yuki, you witch!" yelled Motoko. Minami and Number 2 approached her and restrained her. "Let me go!" Tohru cried. Motoko took out a knife and made a deep cut on Tohru's cheek. They punched her stomach and her face a few times. She screamed and cried hoping someone would hear her.

"We can't have you getting close to Prince Yuki. Maybe he won't love you after we cut your pretty little face" Motoko said. She was about to make another cut on her face when she heard Yuki. "Tohru!" he screamed. They let her go and stared at the angry Prince Yuki. They stepped back a little to distance themselves away from him and Tohru.

"Yuki!" Motoko said in shock. "We were…um…ah…we" Minami stuttered.

"How could you do this to her? What has she done to you?" Yuki demanded an answer.

Motoko saw a Yuki she had never seen before, with such anger in his eyes. Yuki was mostly laid back and very calm. He never used to show many of his feelings to others. Motoko started to cry and tears fall from her face. "Motoko?" Number 2 asked. Motoko thought of the Yuki Tohru knew, not the one she knew herself (or the other members). To her Yuki was just the boy she liked because he was cute and had a good personality. The truth was she knew nothing about him. She knew nothing of his hobbies, family, likes and dislikes, or his opinions on Motoko. "Well? Why did you do it?" Yuki asked once more while helping Tohru stand up. He asked if she was ok. Tohru just nodded and grinned at him.

Motoko couldn't believe he would do something like this to her. He didn't show any sympathy for the tears she had shed. All he cared about was Tohru Honda. "How could you care for someone like her! She knows nothing about you! I spent so much time making a Fan Club just for you! I even got a job at the school, so I could stay with you! I worship you Yuki! And you choose her! I have done so much for you and you don't even notice me! I LOVE YOU!" she yelled and let her feelings come out.

There was silence for a few moments. Number 2 and Minami were awe struck with what she had said. _Yuki will definitely acknowledge me now_ Motoko thought, _He will now see that he has been neglectful of my feelings and will love me_. She imagined Yuki coming into her arms and saying _"I'm sorry" and "I love you too"._

She waited for his reply. Yet, he continued to look at her with those same angry eyes. He finally spoke, "What have you done for me that actually benefited me? And not your worship of me?" was all he said. "But Yuki! We cherish you and every breath you take" Minami said. "What do you know about me? What could you possibly know about my life? Do you think I am some perfect guy who you think you know everything about!" He yelled with much anger and frustration. "You only love my image. The image I set for everyone to have them know mw as 'Yuki'. Not as Prince Yuki or Mr. Perfect."

"Yuki….." The Fan Club uttered.

"Everyone has someone that they see. They see a wonderful Prince Yuki. And I see a Yuki Sohma. They just need a little time to see a different side they haven't. As I have. I guess I'm lucky to see Yuki's good side, but both sides of him are good and you should show your true self to them." Tohru said and smiled. "You should show them what you show me, Hana and Arisa. They'll understand you better Yuki. Maybe they'll fall in love with you like I have."

"Tohru…." He said. "I'll forgive you. Tohru seems to want you to understand me. So I shall."

"Thank you, Yuki" Minami thanked for the group since Motoko couldn't speak. "How about I let you come to my house?" Yuki suggested. The group was in awe.

Ok the Yuki fanclub has finally been able to see the Prince's home. What will happen there?


	3. Welcome!

Chapter 3 R&R

They arrived at the house. Motoko and Number 2 helped Tohru walk. Yuki convinced them to help Tohru since it was their fault. But I bet you all know why Yuki didn't carry her. They stepped inside and Shigure came to greet Yuki and Tohru until he saw the injured Tohru and the three girls helping her and Yuki. "Yuki…. What happened?" Shigure asked. "Just call Hatori. Is he still here?" Yuki told Shigure. Kyo came into the room and yelled "What happened to Tohru! And what are they doing here!"

"Kyo. Stop yelling. You might make someone deaf" Hatori said. Hatori saw Tohru and sighed. "What happened this time?"

Motoko and Number 2 help Tohru to her room and Hatori examined her. They were all downstairs and settled as Yuki explained about Tohru's injuries. "When did she move in? When Tohru and Yuki started dating?" Number two asked. "She has been staying here for what? More than two or three years?" Shigure answered. "What about Kyo?" Minami asked. "Same thing." Yuki answered. "Hatori is the one that was at the Festival a few years ago, right?" Motoko asked. "Yup" Kyo answered this time. "How did she get to live with you?" Motoko asked. Then Shigure, Kyo and Yuki went through the story of how they all had met and how she got to stay. They of course did not tell them about the curse.

About an hour later Hatori came down and said she'll be fine. The whole time Kyo was thinking what they would do if they found out the curse, but he didn't worry too much because Yuki could just erase their memories. Tohru came downstairs with a bandage on her face and made tea for everyone.

They all talked and conversed, laughed and joked. Motoko was just staring at Yuki. She saw him smiling, blushing, and laughing. He had never done that at school. She even saw a different side of Kyo. Minami and Number 2 had seen and thought the same as Motoko. Tohru heard the tea kettle whistle and served tea for everyone. Yuki helped her and Motoko saw Yuki look at Tohru lovingly.

Motoko got up without a word and left. Minami and Number two followed her. They saw her crying. "President Motoko?"

"What does Yuki see in that witch? I do so much for him and he doesn't acknowledge me at all. Why Yuki?"

"Because I don't love you."

Motoko turned around and saw Yuki. "I don't love you. Our destinies are not intertwined. Tohru's and mine are. You and I can't be anything, but friends, Motoko." Yuki simply said. Motoko cried even harder_. So much pain in his words. He wants to drive me away. He hates me. But I love him so much._ Motoko ran to Yuki and kissed him (no hugging involved). _Please! Let this kiss show him how much he means to me_. She ended the kiss and looked in his eyes. He showed no love for her at all. (Minami and Number Two went home to leave Motoko alone). Yuki turned around and went back inside. Motoko ran after him. Yuki was seated near Tohru and Motoko ran to Yuki and hugged him. Next thing you know a little rat is on the floor with Yuki's clothes next to it.

"Ha'ri!" Shigure screamed.

"Restrain her!" yelled Hatori. Shigure and Kyo took Motoko's wrist and held her tight so she couldn't move. Hatori looked in her eyes and she looked in his. She fainted moments later. Yuki then changed back to normal and Tohru ran to the wall so she could give him privacy to dress. "Now what do we do with her?" Yuki asked.

What to do indeed with the unconscious Motoko. "What do we do? What do we do!" Tohru cried. Yuki tried to calm her down a little and it seemed to work. "It's your fault, you damn rat" yelled Kyo.

"Kyo, it's not his fault. It's hard for us of the zodiac, with our good looks and all, to keep the women at bay." Shigure said.

Yuki sighed and kissed Tohru on the cheek to help her calm down a little more. "Why don't we have someone take her home?" suggested Hatori. "We don't know where she lives" Kyo replied. "How about we leave her at the school? When she wakes up, she won't remember how she got there. Just that she was at the house" Tohru suggested. "Good Idea" They all said.

THE NEXT DAY (FRIDAY)

Motoko came to school dazed trying to remember the events that happened last night. "Miss Honda, you are too thoughtful" said Yuki from a distance as Motoko looked at them with such disgust. She had at least remembered Yuki's words to her last night.

"Motoko?" Motoko looked up and saw Yuki. "Yuki!" she said in shock. "Are you alright? You seem dazed" he asked

"I'm quite alright" she responded. She needed to tell him.

"Yuki…..I love you so much. Please! Please tell me you love me too!" She yelled at him.

"No. Because I do not love you. We can be nothing but friends. If you cannot admit our friendship, then maybe we shouldn't be friends." Yuki said and walked away.

Minami came running up to Motoko and asked her if she was ok. Motoko nodded. The bell rang and everyone went to class. (Motoko is in college. But she's a teacher's assistant there. I forgot that this is three years ahead)

AFTER SCHOOL THE HOUSE

Tohru had no work today and they all walked home together. They got to the front of the house and there was a young girl standing at the entrance with a kitty backpack. She turned around and yelled in a loving way "Kyo!" She ran to him with open arms. "KAGURA!" Kyo yelled and ran away into the forest. "Kyo! My love! Come back here NOW!" yelled Kagura and chased after Kyo. "Oi. Another headache" Yuki said.

"Yuki! You have a headache?" Tohru reacted. "Let's go inside and have you drink some medicine." Tohru grabbed his hand and led him inside to get the medicine.

Meanwhile in the forest, Kagura is yelling out Kyo and chasing after him. She found him in a tree and pulled him down. Then she gave him a big hug. "Oh! My Kyo!" said Kagura. "I missed you".

"What are you doing here?" Kyo asked angrily.

"Hatori told me to… Oops. I just came here to see you my love"

FLASHBACK

_"Kagura. Yuki and Tohru have started going steady." Hatori said. "Maybe you should make your move on Kyo. I heard that he accepts that Yuki and Tohru are in love, but it worries me that he may not."_

"_I see." Kagura said sadly. "You want me to make Kyo start liking me so he doesn't feel lonely?"_

"_No. I want you to make him realize that he loves you"_

"_But he doesn't" Kagura ran outside Hatori's office and cried._

"_Yes… he does."_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Get off me" Kyo yelled and Kagura let go. "Seriously what do you want here?"

"Do you not want me here?" she asked sadly.

"No...That's not what I meant….I…just…" silence came after. Kagura looked up at the sky. Kyo looked at her and never realized that she was really pretty. _'What am I crazy! She isn't that beautiful…Ok maybe she is'_

"Isn't the sky pretty Kyo?" she asked him.

"Let's go back to the house." He said and held out his hand to her. She took his and she smiled as they walked back.

"Teas ready!" Tohru said and set the table for some tea. They all thanked her and they drank. "Tohru. Are you and Yuki really going steady?" Kagura asked. They both just nodded and smiled. "I feel so happy for you two." She sad happily. Then she seemed sad and said "Yet I feel sad because you will never get to hug each other."

"This curse is devastating to all us zodiac members. I'm afraid it can't be helped" Shigure said.

"I…I want to find a way to break the curse." Tohru said.

"Tohru this could mean endangering your life. Akito would kill you if you did. But I guess I can't hide it any longer" Shigure said. They were all silent waiting for Shigure to speak. "I believe that Tohru can break the curse. I've had this feeling for years now. I will help you anyway I can."

"Me too." Kagura said happily. "As will I" Yuki said. "Count me in" Kyo said.

"Problem" Tohru said. "What is it Tohru?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know where to start"

"I see."

"Maybe if we search the library on books for Zodiac Legends we might have an idea of what to do next?"

"Great idea"

"Another problem. Who's going to go to the library?" Kyo said.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki has meetings all week and Tohru has work here and at the Sohma building. Kagura and I have to go to the dojo all week, while Shigure hasn't finished his book yet"

"Kyo is right. We're all busy and we shouldn't tell anyone else about this not even Momiji, Haru, or even Ha'ri. No one will say anything to anyone." Shigure said. "I may be able to get a few books from Mayuko"

"Sensei? You know her?" Yuki, Kyo, Kagura and Tohru said in unison.

Shigure told the story of him and Mayuko, Hatori and Kanna. "How sad" Tohru said.

"I feel very awful for Sensei." Yuki said. "Why is that?" Kagura asked.

"Because she had to date Shigure. I can't stand being in a room with him for more that an hour."

"Yuki! You're mean!" Shigure said childishly. "Anyway, I'll ask her to give it to you at school on Monday, so it won't be a problem. Oh. I almost forgot"

Shigure got up and went into his office for a while and got a package. "Your grandfather came over and wanted me to give this to you." He said and handed the package to Tohru. She opened it and inside was a new laptop. "Wow. He really didn't have to go to all this trouble for me." Tohru said. "I'll go call him right now and thank him" she got up and went to go use the phone.

Kyo and Yuki had received their own laptops. Yuki got his from Ayame. Aya said he spent all his time and money on it just for Yuki.

FLASHBACK

_Ayame came by to present Yuki with a brand new laptop. "Yuki. I present you with this laptop for your great achievement in being a great President like your older brother!" Aya said and handed him the laptop. "Thank you. You didn't have to go to this trouble" Yuki said. "Oh Yuki. It was a labor of brotherly love. I had to make 50 outfits for the money to buy it. All for you my little brother, Yuki." _

"_Thank you again, big brother" _

_Aya brought out his cell phone and called Hatori to tell him the news. "Don't report this to Hatori again!"_

END FLASHBACK

Kyo had gotten one from Kazuma because he was improving in his martial arts. Kyo went upstairs and thought 'Why didn't I think about using the internet?' I'm an idiot. He went and did some research on this topic. Yuki had his downstairs already and began his research on the Zodiac Legend too.

"If we do get rid of this curse," said Shigure, "What will Akito do?" he asked himself. "The real question is: What will he do to Tohru?" Kagura said.

"I'm worried that he may destroy her if it was broken. But…I don't know what to do. I love her so much, but I can't hold her or hug her to give her comfort. She has done so much for me, yet I can't show her how much." Yuki said and started crying. So much pain was in his heart, but Tohru lifted much of his pain away and he must be inflicting pain on her because he can't comfort her with his arms, the way she does with her words. Tohru came back from her conversation with her grandfather and say Yuki crying. "Yuki! What's wrong? Are you ok?" she asked. She kneeled down to his level and looked in his eyes. So much sadness was in his tear filled eyes. Yuki kissed her just so his pain could subside a little. Shigure was there to see the whole thing and he just sat there smiling. They broke apart and turned completely red when Shigure said, "I'm right here you know."

Chapter Three fininshed


	4. Happy Birthday!

Chapter 4

R&R

There was a knock on the door and Shigure went to go answer it. "I wonder who that is." Tohru asked herself. Shigure stood in the doorway and asked "Tohru, did you invite Miss Uotani and Miss Hanajima here?" In came Arisa and Saki to give Tohru a big hug. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked. "It your birthday silly. Did you forget?" Arisa said and brought in the chips and dip. Tohru stood there shocked that she forgot her own birthday. They all laughed and rejoiced about the whole thing. Kagura introduced herself to Hana and Arisa. Kagura called Kyo downstairs to join them.

Kyo came downstairs to see why it was so noisy. He looked and saw the Yankee and Psychic here. "What the hell are they doing here!" he yelled. "Its Tohru's birthday, Kyo Kyo" Hana said and ate the chips. "You invited them over?" Kyo asked Tohru. "Actually, she forgot and they surprised her with a party" Yuki replied. Kyo had something behind his back hidden from Tohru. Arisa spotted it and took it from Kyo. "Oh Kyo, how sweet. He got a gift for Tohru" Arisa said holding up the wrapped present. Kyo blushed and said "Yeah. I bought it yesterday. Open it later when the Yankee and Psychic are gone"

"It's from the both of us." Kagura added. "Kagura!" He yelled

"Awww. Is Little Kyo embarrassed?" Ayame said coming in the room holding a present for Tohru too. "This present is for the captive flower in this home of filthy men" Ayame said handing the gift to Tohru. "That's Yuki's older brother right?" Arisa asked. Shigure nodded and Aya sat down. Another knock came to the door and in came Hatori with Haru and three children: Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro with presents for Tohru. Hatsuharu greeted her Happy Birthday and gave her his gift. "Happy Birthday Sissy!" Kisa said and gave her a big hug and put the presents in the corner with the rest of the gifts. She also put Hiro's, Momiji's, Haru's and Hatori's gifts down. "Happy Birthday Tohru." Momiji and Haru said. "I'm here because Kisa wanted to come" said Hiro. "Hiro! Apologize and greet her Happy Birthday" Hatori demanded. "Yeah. How would you feel if you…" Momiji was interrupted by Tohru saying, "Its ok. I know he doesn't like me, but the fact her came makes me happy." Tohru said. Kisa nudged Hiro and he gave up and said "Happy Birthday."

Most of the Sohma's that Tohru knew were there. Ritsu came too, panicking that he was the last one there and that his present couldn't live up to the ones that were given to her. Ayame calmed her down since Ritsu's idol was Aya. Kazuma soon joined as well which made Ritsu happy that he wasn't the last one here. The only one not there were of course Rin, Akito and Kureno.

"What a wonderful reunion" said a voice. All the Sohma's knew this icy voice. Akito had joined the party, and they all grew silent. "Isn't this a pretty picture? A girl surrounded by all her closest friends." Akito said to himself. "Who are you?" Arisa asked. "Me? I am one of the people who weren't invited" He responded. "It was a surprise party and we all came by uncanny coincidence" Hana said. "Don't speak unless you are addressed to speak" Akito said. "Who are you and what do you….." Arisa was cut off by Tohru covering Arisa's mouth. Tohru was crying and she shook her head to make her stop. Hana sensed such sad, angry, and raging chaotic waves from this one person. "Good girl." Akito commented.

The Sohma's didn't know what to do. Should they speak up? Should they shield Tohru and her friends? What? "Answer me this, Tohru Honda… What are almost all of the members of the Zodiac here?" asked Akito. She stayed silent for a moment. Hana and Arisa were confused Zodiac? They thought. "They surprised me with a party and…"

"Akito, you are needed at the Main House"

"Kureno!" said Arisa. She was happy to see him again and he was shocked that he would see her again. "You know her?" Akito asked Kureno. Kureno shook his head and told Akito it was time to leave. All Akito said when he left was "All members of the Zodiac will attend a meeting at the Main house! Anyone not there will be punished!"

"Kureno…was a Sohma?" Arisa asked herself. "Tohru, its time you tell us the truth." Hana said. Tohru looked at Hatori and he nodded to her. She told the story of the Zodiac curse and of how she met them. Even the Sohma's told their stories and asked them to keep it a secret. "So you hid this from us all along. I can't blame you though" Hana said. "Don't worry we'll keep your secret." Arisa said and smiled trying to hide her pain. She was happy to see Kureno one last time, but he denied knowing her. When she met him, it was the best time of her life. She didn't let her tears spill out. She wanted to stay strong and hope she may see him another time in better circumstances. "What will we do?" Ritsu asked. "We have to go the Main House of course." Hatsuharu responded. "Will Akito tell Hatori to erase Hana's, Arisa's and Tohru's memory?" Kagura asked. "If he does…," Tohru said, "If he does, please, lets all still be friends and have parties just like this and…," she started crying and continued speaking, "and Yuki, please still love me!"

"I will always love you." Yuki said and began to cry as well. Almost everyone cried, except for Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, and Kazuma, who knew they couldn't fight the inevitable. Yuki placed his head on Tohru's so he wouldn't change, but Tohru hugged him anyway and soon a little gray rat was on the floor crying. "I think its time we leave." Hatori said and everyone left one by one until it was just Yuki (rat form), Kyo, Tohru and Shigure.

Tohru took Yuki to his room and placed him on the bed and left the room. She walked to the dining room to collect her presents. She took all of them and put them in her room. She didn't feel like opening any of them right now so she decided to lie on her bed and cry. Yuki came in shortly and was back to normal. "Tohru. You forgot one gift." Yuki said and placed a medium size gift on her bed. She got up and unwrapped the gift wrapping and inside was a rat plushy toy. She kissed him and moved her head back to break the kiss, but Yuki leaned forward so the kiss could go on. Yuki, I love you so much. Please be in love with me forever, she thought. Yuki stopped the kiss and looked in her eyes. "If you do forget me, let this toy remind you" Yuki said. "I'll never forget you, Yuki. I'll always love you" she said.

He changed the subject and asked if she tested her new laptop. She didn't and took it out and Yuki helped her set it up. Yuki set up and internet connection and made her an email address and gave her his and Kyo's. It was getting late they said their goodnights and went bed. Tohru used her internet a bit and searched for Zodiac Legends. She found nothing and went to bed.

CHAPTER 4


	5. At The Main House

CHAPTER 5 R&R plz

The next day she prepared breakfast and it was all silent. This may be the last time Tohru would see them. Yuki and Kyo were so angry at Akito right now. He took the one thing that made them happy. Shigure thought that Akito sees Tohru as a threat. Maybe there's a way to stop him. "Tohru…" Shigure said. "I think Akito sees you as a threat. You may be able to stop him some how."

"But what can I do?"

"I'm not sure. But…"

"Shigure, don't put her in any more danger." Yuki interrupted. "It's bad enough that Akito is angry with not just her, but all of us! I don't want to lose her. She may forget me. She may forget our love. What if he decides to take more extreme measures!" he yelled.

"Yuki… Please don't worry about me."

The phone rang and Hatori said they had to be there in half an hour. They left the house after the call. Yuki kissed Tohru before he left and didn't want to leave her. She said that she didn't want him in trouble for what she did and then he left looking back at her smiling and waving good-bye.

About an hour passed since they left and Shigure came. Just Shigure. "Tohru," he began "Akito wants to see you." Sadness and worry was in his eyes. Tohru left with him and neither of them spoke a word to each other. This was a very bad thing. They arrived at the main house and Shigure led Tohru into a room. He sat in between Aya and Hatori. Everyone was assembled there. Only members of the Zodiac and Akito were there. Akito pointed to a seat across from him in between Kisa and Momiji. The room was very dark and cold. She looked around for Kyo and Yuki, but she saw neither of them.

"Miss Tohru Honda" Akito's icy cold voice spoke "Do you know how worried I was when someone found out our secret?"

"You must have been very worried that an outsider like me found out" she answered. Tohru's voice was scared and trembling in fear. Akito liked her fear. "That is correct." He paused for a moment and spoke once more. "Do you think you can save us? If you say yes, you can't. Our lives are endlessly drowned in sorrow and pain as it should be. Do you know why they are called 'vengeful spirits?'" he asked. Tohru just shook her head. Akito laughed for a moment. She looked and Kisa and Momiji. Their faces had bruises from beating probably made by Akito. She had tears in her eyes. "Oh. You see their bruises? Yes, they were made by me, but you provoked me to. If you had never met the Sohma family they wouldn't be like this. This mess is all your fault!"

"I…I don't regret meeting them. All of them are great people. They all helped me and comforted me when I needed them… and now… I… I'm sorry that I got you in this much trouble just over me. You're all like my family. Even you, Akito." She stood up and fell because she felt really woozy from crying. "If it wasn't for you, I would have never met all of the Sohma's. I don't regret meeting you either. I love all of you." She looked up and looked at Akito. Akito looked at her with fear. 'This girl. What is she doing? What will she accomplish if she sets them free?'

"This meeting is over." Akito said and stormed out.The rest of them slowly got up and walk to the door. Tohru cried and before they got to the door they stopped to check Tohru. "If it wasn't for me," she cried "none of you would be hurt. It's all my fault!"

"It's all right. We are happy that you know us. We don't blame you for any of this." Hatori said. "It's thanks to you that I have more courage to be a better person" Ritsu said. "I finally can play with my sister now" Momiji said. "Yuki and I are closer now because of you" Aya said. "I have a lot of friends and a big sister to help me" Kisa said. "I've been trying to be a better and kinder person thanks to you" Hiro said. All of the Sohma's thanked her for all she has done for them. Then she cried tears of joy and they all left for home.

Tohru prepared dinner for everyone and they all ate and talked they way they normally did. She treated their bruises after dinner. Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki all had bruises every where. Yuki seemed to have the most. "Did Akito… say anything?" she asked. "A little. Just on how stupid we all are. He was just bored and wanted to take it out on us." Yuki replied. "This year is coming to a close. What am I going to do?" Kyo was talking about his confinement. "We'll break the curse. I know we will. If we break it you won't be confined. Right?" Tohru said. Kyo shrugged and thought about it for a moment. _What would happen if I wasn't confined anymore?_

Shigure left to make a call to Mayuko to tell her about the books he needed. "What do you want now?" she said. "Just a few books on the Zodiac."

"Why?"

"Because. I'll have Hatori come and pick them up."

"No! Wait…!" she said and Shigure hung up the phone. "Is it right to torture her like that?" Yuki asked. Before Shigure could answer another call came. He thought it was Mayuko, but it was the Principal of the school for Yuki. Yuki answered the phone. The Principal was shouting and yelling. Yuki was shocked and he hung up. "What happened?" Tohru asked. "We have to get to the school! Motoko is committing suicide!"


	6. Suicide Motoko

hehehe. Motoko doing suicide...Chapter 6

I used a song that really doesn't tie into the story, but I couldn't think of another one.

They ran out the house and got to school as fast as they could. Motoko was on the roof crying. "My life has no meaning without my beloved Yuki" she said to herself. The police, fire department, and a crowd of people were there. The Principal called Yuki over and updated him on what has occurred. The police handed Yuki a megaphone to talk some sense into her. "Motoko!" he yelled, "You can't do this! You have to live! Why can't we just be friends!"

"Yuki! You are my life! Without you I am nothing! Do you choose this witch instead of someone who cherishes every breath you take!" she yelled. Tohru took the megaphone from Yuki. "Motoko! Stop! Don't jump! You can't die!"

"What do you know!" she yelled back at Tohru.

"I lost my mom in an accident and my dad died from pneumonia! I know a lot about dieing! I do not want any more people to die because of me! You think dieing is so easy! If you know how to die, it's time you learn to live!" Tohru yelled.

"People always want to die because its and easy way out of your problems! But you can't die over love. The love you could give to that special person just for you would never exist. Love is eternal and you need to share it with that person."

"But I want to give that love to Yuki!"

"It may or may not be Yuki. Your special person could be right here in this crowd. A friend told me he would pray for someone. He made a prayer for a special person in his life. He said 'I will pray. I will pray for the special person for her to be by your side soon. If you are near, please see be there for her. If you are far, get on a plane or a bus. She is so lonely. Please be with her soon and make her happy. I just want to see her happy'."

Tohru paused for some air. "I will pray for you, Motoko."

Yuki bowed his head and then everyone else did the same. "I pray for that special person for Motoko will come soon. Please come for her. She has waited for you for such a long time. Please hurry to see her. I pray that you will both be happy together."

Yuki took the megaphone from Tohru. She bowed her head and Yuki continued the prayer. "Please. I don't want the love she can give go to waste. When you do arrive, make her smile and you will have found your special person in Motoko. You would be very lucky to have Motoko's love"

Motoko cried and blushed. All these people had made a prayer just for her to meet the one she truly could love. '_I want to live. That special person could be near or far, but I'll wait for him to be with me. Who knows? It could be you, Yuki.' _

Tohru started singing

_It's not the flowers_

_Wrapped in fancy paper_

_It's not the ring_

_I wear around my finger_

_It's not in all the world I need_

_When I have you here beside me_

_Here beside me_

_So you could give me wings to fly _

_And catch me if I fall_

_Or pull the stars down from the sky_

_So I could wish on them all_

_And I couldn't ask for more_

_Your love is the greatest gift of all._

_In your arms _

_I found the strength inside me_

_And in your eyes_

_There's a light to guide me_

_I would be lost without you_

_And all that my heart could want has come true_

Everyone started to sing with Tohru:

_So you could give me wings to fly _

_And catch me if I fall_

_Or pull the stars down from the sky_

_So I could wish on them all_

_And I couldn't ask for more_

_Your love is the greatest gift of all._

_You could offer me the sun the moon _

_And I would still believe_

_You gave me every thing _

_When you gave your heart to me_

_I couldn't ask for more_

_Your love is the greatest gift of all_

_So you could give me wings to fly _

_And catch me if I fall_

_Or pull the stars down from the sky_

_So I could wish on them all_

_And I couldn't ask for more_

_Your love is the greatest gift of all._

_Your love is the greatest gift of all_

_Greatest gift of all_

Motoko walked a few steps back and they all waited for her to jump or to walk out. Time seemed to stand still and Motoko walked out of the school building crying. The ambulance took her to the hospital to see if she was injured and she said to Yuki before she left "I still love you"

Monday had come and Motoko didn't show up for work. The school was talking about the whole situation. Yuki thought it was his fault. _What if she committed suicide after? Could she still be alive?_ Tohru understood the look on his face. She stood in front of him and he looked at her. She kissed him and didn't care who saw. It was just to calm him down a little. It worked. When he was with Tohru, all his troubles would melt away. They stopped the kiss and walked to class side-by-side holding hands. "I'm glad I found my special person just for me," Tohru said. "Huh?" Yuki didn't hear her. The bell rang and it was off to class.


	7. Kyo and Kagura

This chapter isn't long. I know about the 12th book where Kagura said her feelings were forced. That never happened here. Ok. Plz read on.

Yuki: This time its about Kyo?

Kyo: You gotta problem with that!

Yuki: Why yes I do.

Me: Quit arguing you two.

Kyo: HE STARTED IT!

Me: hits kyo Shut it and let the people read.

Chapter 7

School ended and Tohru went to work, Yuki had meetings and Kyo was at the dojo with Kagura. "…yo…Kyo…KYO!" Kazuma yelled. "Huh?" Kyo popped back into his senses. "What's the matter? You're a bit spacey today."

"Maybe you should go home and rest." Kagura suggested. She was kneeling down to a point where Kyo could nearly see her bra. He turned around blushing and said "I'll be fine. Jeez, I was just being spacey nothing to worry about." Kyo said.

"All right. Since you're so well Kyo, let's see you duel Kunimitsu." Kazuma said. Kyo and Kunimitsu fought and Kyo won. "Kunimitsu's hardly a challenge." Kyo said after the match. "Great job Kyo!" Kagura cheered. Kyo blushed slightly and sat on the side for a while. "Master, I think I should go home. I'm not feeling well."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kyo"

Kyo got home and went straight to his room to change out of his uniform. He sighed and laid in his bed to think a little about his feelings for Kagura. They were great friends as kids, but what would happen if they were together. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why…Why can't I get her out of my mind? _Visions of her smile and of her confessions of love entered his mind. _Were they true? Or was it just another lie? _Kyo heard the door open and went downstairs. "Hey, Tohru. What's for…?" He got cut off when he saw Kagura standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I came to check if you were ok. You are ok right?" she said.

"I'm fine. Come in. I'll make some tea." He went into the kitchen and made the tea. In minutes he served it to Kagura and himself. "Why did you leave so early, Kyo?"

"I had some things to sort out" _What am I going to do?_

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

" Well...Th…there's someone…" he blushed.

"Uh-huh..." she nodded in response.

"I… don't know what to do. She's there and I'm not sure if I love her or if she loves me or is she lying."

Kagura stood up and grabbed Kyo's hand pulling him out if the house. _He loves her. She has to know. He doesn'y want anything to do with me _she thought.

"What are you doing?"

"You want to tell Tohru you love her, right? Then let's go tell her!"

"No! You idiot! I meant you!" he yelled. Kagura let his hand go and stared at him. "I love you. I just was so stupid to realize it."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kyo loves her. Was this a dream? A fantasy? No it was real. "You were always in my life when I needed you. I really am stupid I…I love you, Kagura"

She cried and hugged him. "I love you too!" They kissed and Shigure was there to witness yet another love scene. They ended the kiss when Shigure said, "I'm right here, you know."

Tohru and Yuki came home and saw them hugging. "It finally happened. That took forever." Yuki said. "Shut up." Kyo said and let go of Kagura. Tohru smiled and went to go get dinner ready. Yuki followed her to go help. Kyo and Kagura went up to his room to talk (yes talk you perverts). Shigure went back to writing his novel until he remembered about the books from Mayuko. "Yuki! Can you come in here for a second!" he called. Yuki came into the room. "Yes?"

"Where are those books from Mayu?"

"Wait here." He said and left. He came back moments later and gave him four books. "I read them and they are all about the legend. Not much information in them."

"Thank you, Yuki."

Yuki left Shigure to read the books. They were all children's books about the legend. Except for one which was just some astrology. _What to do? I think Akito may know. No. I know he knows._

They all ate dinner and went to bed for the next day.

YAY! Chapter 7 Finish.


	8. HELP!

hello every one. I'm havimg some problems on what to do next. Please help. Any suggestions will be open.

Yuki: sigh

Me: What?

Yuki: I'm bored

Me: Of what?

Yuki: Your story.

Me: You are so not getting any action with Tohru.

Yuki: I'm sorry! Sorry!

Kyo: What a wimp. Any chance of more me and Kagura?

Yuki: Have the reviewers ask that. If they don't want it I wont put it.

Kyo: THAT'S UNFAIR!

Me:-P

Yuki: Please ask for less Kyo. He is so annoying

Kyo: SHUT UP PRETTY BOY!

Me: sigh Please tell others about this story. I need more reviews and I'm thinking of doing a naruto one.

Naruto: Which pairings?

Me: Sakura with either Itatchi, Sasuke, or Gaara.

Gaara: Me?

Me: Yes you. Please review and tell me.

All: Sayonara. Read and Review please!


	9. Mayuko Comes for a Visit

Chapter 9

Ok a lot of people are pressuring me to keep writting. . ...This chapter may not be that good. Ok. So please tell me if its not good. This is about Mayuko and Shigure. Time for Shigure to get some.

Me: YAY!

Yuki: What are you planning?

Me: You'll see.

Kyo: Whatever it is, better have more me in it.

Yuki: No one wants you.

Kyo: Shut up you damn rat.

Yuki: Stupid Cat.

Me: Both of you shut it or no action for either of you.

Both: Sorry.

Shigure: Finally more me!

Chapter 9: Mayuko Comes For a Visit

A normal day at the house. Nothing unusual or strange. Kisa came over to help Tohru with chores and laundry. Hiro did not come with her this time because he had to watch his baby sister, Midoriko (remember his mother was pregnant and I just made up that name). Kisa was doing the laundry, while Tohru was cooking and cleaning in the kitchen. Kyo outside training and Shigure 'working'. Loud footsteps were heard approching the house. The person had opened the door and went into Shigure's office. Due to reflexes, Shigure assumed it was Tohru and he was sitting with his back towards the door. "Ah, Tohru. Is lunch ready?" he turned around and saw a furious Mayuko. "SHIGURE!" She yelled.

"Ye...ye...Yes?"

"HOW DARE YOU PUBLISH THIS BOOK!" She yelled angrily as she thew the book on the desk.

Shigure examined the book for a moment. _'Oh the one about my romance with Mayuko' _he thought. "It was a gesture of my love" He said to her.

"GESTURE OF YOUR LOVE, MY ASS!"

" But it was."

She growled at him, eyes burning. It didn't seem to penetrate him. She calmed down a bit. "At least you didn't use my real name." Shigure smiled at her. It seemed sincere. She looked at him reading. He looked mature, even though he wasn't. '_What made me go out with this idiot_?' She looked at him for a bref moment. _'Ok he was hot when I met him. Not like Hatori though... he was...different' _She continued to think these thoughts.

Shigure noticed her looks at him. _'She was awfully cute when I met her.' _he thought. Silence... "How is Honda?" she asked.

"Same old"

"How are you?"

"Busy with deadlines."

She got up slowly and said. "If your busy, I'll leave."

As she got up to leave he said, "Don't leave. I like your company. I always have. Even if we didn't talk as much, I liked you by my side." He was sincere. He meant every word. And he actually said it with a straight face.

_'Is he joking? He seems serious..._' she thought

"Ok then" she said and sat back down. She just sat there for a few minutes. Until Kisa came in.

"Uncle Shigure. Here is some tea." She set it on the desk. She noticed Mayuko sitting down next to Shigure. (I'm not sure if Kisa is aquanted with Mayuko) "Oh, you have company. I'll get another cup." She ran out for a few seconds and put the cup on the desk. "Lunch will be served in a bit. I'll tell sissy that we have another guest." She bowed as she let the room. "Cute girl" Mayuko said. "Isn't she. She is quite influenced by Tohru."

"She is a very kind girl"

She got up and examined his bookshelf. She picked a book and sat back down reading it. While reading the two, looked at one another simultaneously. Not exchaning glance, but observing one another. Tohru came in to greet the guest. "Teacher?" she asked

"Tohru. How are you?" She said lifting her head from the book.

" I'm fine. I didn't know you were our guest. Either way, please stay for lunch."

" I would be honored" Mayu answered.

Tohru led them to the dining room where everyone was assembled. "Teacher?" Yuki and Kyo said in unison. "Hello, Yuki, Kyo" She said as she sat down with everyone. Shigure sat right next to her. For some unexplained reason, she blushed. Tohru sat in between Yuki and Kisa. Everyone began eating.

"So this is your exgirlfriend, Uncle Shigure?" Kisa asked. Mayuko and Shigure nearly gagged on food. "I...I guess you could call her that." he said nervously. He had a slight blush on his face. "We are something like that." She said blushing.

"I still don't know how Teacher could like someone like you." Yuki said.

"Its a mystery to me too" replied Mayuko.

" You both are so mean" He said immaturely.

They all finished their meal and Mayuko said she had to leave. Shigure walked her to the door. "Come back soon" He said.

" I will. Today was pleasent" She smiled at him

Shigure cupped her cheek in his hand. "Mayuko..." He said needily. He kissed her. _'I love you.'_

Mayuko liked it. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. POOF! A black dog pops out of the smoke and Shigure's clothes are on the floor. "Shi...Sh...Shigure?"

Chapter 9

Yay! Please read and Review. This was made up in five minutes due to demands. Not just my readers but my friends as well. Baka tomodachi... Anyway, if you don't reveiw no next chapter. :P. Oh. And If I don't get at least 15 reviews total I am not posting the next chapter.

Sayonara.


	10. Explaining to Mayuko

Hey Everyone! Apparently you don't want to review so I will put up the next chapter anyway. I hate you all for not listening. Just for that something horrible will happen in the end. Maybe I'm kidding. Maybe I'm not.

Yuki: Stop scaring the readers.

Me: Feh! Serves them right for not listening.

Tohru: But Sensei...

Me: -evil smile at Tohru-

Tohru: -scared-

Anyway. Here's the story. Read and Review I MEAN IT!!!

----------------------------------

Chapter 10

The black dog looked away in disgrace. "Shi...Shigure...?" she questioned. _Could Shigure be this dog? What if he is?_

"Look, Mayuko. . ." it spoke. _Shigure's voice!_

"Shigire... It is you. What happened?" she asked. Before he could reply, he change back. Mayuko screamed and looked away as he dressed. He was done dressing and told her to turn around.

"I'm sorry for keeping this from you." he said.

" I can understand why." she replied.

"We'll have your memory erased, so you won't have to know anymore..." he said sadly. _The one time I am honest to her, and she has to forget it. I love her... I don't want her to end up like Kanna._

"Maybe you should tell me what's going in first and then see if I want it erased."

"Either way, it has to be erased. It is the family rule. No one is to know our secret."

They both went in the house and went to the dinning room where everyone was still assembled. Shigure said she found out and they all sat quietly to discuss the situation.

"Well...? Out with it, Shigure." she demanded. They couldn't help it, so they told her everything. Even Hatori and Kanna's story. Shigure explained it all. With aid from Yuki and Kyo. "I see... This is why Akito told Hatiori to erase Kanna's memory. Hatori and her would have been so happy together."

"This curse is something we are trying to get rid of. That's why we borrowed your books." Yuki said.

"I want to help anyway I can as well!" Mayuko replied.

"But we can't have you help because of Akito. He'll kill us when he finds out that you know." Kyo said.

"You mean **if** he finds out." Shigure said. Kyo stood up in anger and yelled, "ARE YOU CRAZY?!!!"

"None of you goes to the main house anyway. And Kisa never goes to see Akito. How's he to know?" replied shigure.

"If he does find out, are you willing to put sensei at risk?" asked Yuki. Shigure hadn't thought of the consequences to Mayuko. If he was to blame he would take the punishment, but he wouldn't stand having Mayuko harmed in anyway. "Even if I am punished... I...I want to help. I don;t pity you, but something tells me to help..." she said. She briefly looked at Shigure and he looked at her. "I'm willing to help."

"Thank you so much sensei..." Tohru said.

"What do you all know so far about the curse?"

They all paused a bit. Silence. . . . . . . "You all know nothing do you?" Mayuko asked. They all had sweat drops. She sighed. "I'll see what I can dig up. Hope you all figure out something as well." She got up and told everyone she was leaving. Shigure once again walked her out. They both thought of the curse and what would have to be done. But the one thing that they thought of more was the kiss they shared moments ago.

Both of them stopped at the entrance of the house and stood there looking at one another. "Shigure. . . I-I..." Shigure gave her small peck on the cheek and she blushed. "I'll see you soon" he said and smiled. She had always loved his smile (and vice versa) and she smiled back at him. She turned aroud and began to walk home. Shigure went back inside. He saw Yuki and Kyo watching. "How much did you see?" Shigure asked. Kyo ignored him and asked Kyo, "What would happen if Shigure was to date our teacher?"

"Maybe we'd get better grades or the answers to the next test."

Shigure interrupted their conversation and said, "Looks like none of us are single anymore. But how many of us are still virgins?"

Kyo and Yuki were ready to kill him. They shot an evil glare at Shigure. "Kidding!" Shigure said as he retreated to his office.

----------------------------

End of Chapter 10

I've been trying to decide between continuing writing this or just giving up. This story seems to be going no where and I have run out of ideas. So heres a poll:

A) Keep writing

B) Stop writing!!!

Me: -sigh- this story was one of my first one's... it'd be a shame if it had to go...

Yuki: And you worked so hard. . .

Kyo: Whatever... It was getting boring anyway

Me: -hits Kyo- BAKA NEKO!!!! (stupid cat)

Yuki: -shakes head- You know how she gets when she's mad...

Anyway, i hope u all can give me some ideas as we'll.


	11. Enter Mizuki

Sorry for the long wait! I really had to think if i wanted this story to go on or not. I was really frustrated from this story because I wrote this years ago and never new where it was going to end up or how it was going to end. Thanks to Onigiri and Nezumi I have figured out the end.

My problem now is how to connect it to the beginning!!!

Well... I'll hope for the best and see if it works out.

Please send me suggestions!!!!!

Kyo: Took you forever for this story!

Me: Sorry...

Yuki: Well, lets just hope you get it right.

Tohru: GO GO! You can do it!

Me: Uh... Thanks...i guess

Chapter 11

Ever since Mayuko had found out the secret, she had been researching the animals of the Chinese Zodiac for days. Yet, she found nothing. Only horoscopes for the animals. She knew it would be hard, but not this hard. Trying to balance out teaching her students and helping Shigure get rid of the curse was very stressful work. Mayuko was searching for the legend of the Zodiac. There were many variations. The one Mayuko had heard was when god told the animals to come to a banquet. (you all should remember) Almost all the folklore had mentioned the Rat deceiving the Cat. She read that the Cat and Rat were once friends. A jealous cat or a jealous rat was mentioned in a few variations as well.

"This has to be a key point. The cat and rat are the most important parts of the curse and the folklore. I'm sure of it!" She read more about the folklore. A race of the zodiac was the same. The rat deceived the cat. She decided to get some rest for the day and turned off her computer. She laid in bed and kept thinking.

AT SHIGURE'S

"SHUT UP!!! YOU DAMN RAT!!!!!"

"SILENCE!!! YOU STUPID CAT!!!!"

Shigure sighed and thought, _'When can't we have a quiet dinner?' _

Tohru was trying to quell the fighting.

(randomness lol)

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Yuki, Tohru, Kyo met with Mayuko and talked about the Zodiac. "Find anything, Sensei?" asked Kyo.

"Unfortunately, no. There is only one connection. The Cat and the Rat"

"Well, yea. The Rat didn't wake the Cat up in time. That's how I heard it." Tohru said.

"There are a few of the ones such as the Rat was jealous of the Cat. And vice versa." Mayuko said. "I thought it had to do with your personalities. Maybe you one of you is jealous of the other. Or maybe you both are jealous of each other."

"Jealous?" Kyo and Yuki said in unison. Lucky for them, the bell rang and it was time for class. "We'll talk later. Take your seats."

The rest of the class began to fill the room and they all sat down. Mayuko began to speak to her students, "Class! We have a new transfer student. Nakahara Mizuki."

A girl walked into class. She had long black hair tied into a ponytail. Part of her bangs covered her left eye looking like she cut her bangs herself and missed a spot. "You can call me Mizu. Nice to meet you!" she said and bowed. Mayuko had her seated in the back of the room.

(yes this character has revalence to the story)

AFTER SCHOOL

The class was cleaning up before they left. "YOU DUMBASS!" Kyo shouted at some girl who dropped the flower vase.

"It was an accident Kyo. Now stop yelling." Yuki said. "Please stop fighting..." Tohru begged. Arisa started to give Kyo a noogie and said, " You stupid idiot! Can't you tell that it wasn't her fault!"

"Oh my. What impression will the transfer student have on you?" Hanjima said. They all became silent and blushed in embarassment.

"It was quite lively. You all must be very close friends. My name is Mizuki. Call me Mizu!" she said and smiled. They all gave their greetings and introductions. " I'll help you clean up" Mizu said and began to pick up the pieces. Kyo began to help after Arisa yelled at him over his over reaction. They threw the pieces away and walked back to the group.

"Anyways,..." Mizu began to speak. She suddenly slipped over the spilled water from the vase.

"Watch out!" Kyo yelled as he got in front her to catch her. _'You stupid cat! The secret!' _Yuki yelled in his mind. Kyo caught Mizuki as she fell into his arms. They all closed their eyes tightly waiting for a poof, and orange cat to appear. They waited, but... no poof. They opened their eyes... no orange cat.

End Chapter

YAY!

Finally a chapter update! Hopefully the next chapter will come out within 2 months. Sorry. I'm busy.

Please send me ideas people. The end has been written, but the connection is my problem.

Thank you to my faithful readers.

Kyo: Who's Mizuki?

Yuki: Wait... Nakahara is the writers last name

Me: Yup. I put myself in their. Mizuki was what I used to be called. But I use Yuki now. 2 Yuki's in the story might be confusing. So I'm Mizuki in here.

Tohru: Why are you in the story?

Me: You'll see!

Thank You to all my readers

- Yuki Nakahara


End file.
